


欺负小孩儿

by brhboreas



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Semi Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 霍震霄就知道骗小孩儿。黎簇被操糊涂了。





	欺负小孩儿

久未归家，霍震霄其实也没什么思乡之情，唯独惦记后妈生的那个便宜弟弟。黎簇长得太漂亮，霍震霄在外面走南闯北这么些年，美人见得多了，竟还是找不出一个能比过自家弟弟的，陈峥揶揄他这是情人眼里出西施，他琢磨着好像确是这么回事儿，无奈黎簇年纪太小，那几个字儿霍震霄在喉咙里翻来覆去滚了无数遍，也不敢跟黎簇说出口，只好借着哥哥的身份光明正大地宠着，每次回家必定要带不少礼物，能听见黎簇乖乖巧巧地说一句“谢谢哥哥”，心里也算有点儿安慰。  
这次他回来得匆忙，机票都是临时定的，本想着估计没人在家，等自己收拾停妥再去通知他们也不晚，谁知一打开家门便看见黎簇正把一个女孩儿按在墙上亲，两人均是衣衫不整，接下来要做什么事，自不必说。霍震霄对这景象猝不及防，愣在了门口，那两人正亲得难舍难分，连霍震霄开门的声音都没听见，还是女孩儿无意间瞥见门口的人影，这才吓得赶紧将黎簇推开。黎簇正要埋怨，顺着女孩的视线一转头，见霍震霄在门口杵着，也是瞪大了眼睛，脸上“噌”地红了一大片，手忙脚乱地拉好裤子拉链，跌跌撞撞地朝霍震霄跑了过来。  
“哥，哥哥，你回来了怎么也不说一声啊？”  
霍震霄脸色微沉。黎簇语气热切，字里行间的意思却在责怪他回来得不是时候。黎簇大约也感觉出来了，眼珠一转，赶忙把霍震霄的行李拉过来：“哎，哥你晚上想吃什么？我请你。”  
霍震霄看了他一眼，似笑非笑地朝那女孩儿扬了扬下巴：“客人怎么办？”  
黎簇急忙转头看向女孩儿：“小媛，对不起啊，今天就先这样吧，我哥回来了，我得陪他……”  
“那怎么行呢？”霍震霄凑到黎簇耳边，小声说：“这是你女朋友吧？哥哥教你，对女孩子可不能这样。”  
见黎簇傻愣愣地看着他，霍震霄不再多说，重新朝向女生：“没事，你留下来吧，你们该干什么就干什么，不用管我，就当多了个电灯泡。”  
女孩儿怯生生地点头，霍震霄很无奈地笑起来：“喂，我有那么可怕吗？你们这一个两个的都什么表情，好像我要把你们吃了似的。”  
黎簇愣了愣，试探性地问他：“哥，你不生气？”  
“我生什么气？”  
“我早恋啊。”  
“你多大了？”  
“十八。”  
“十八还算什么早恋？”  
黎簇这才松了口气，没心没肺地笑起来：“就是嘛，十八还算什么早恋？还是哥哥好，爸妈一听说我交了女朋友，都恨不得撸起袖子揍我一顿。”黎簇拽着他胳膊摇晃：“哥，等他们回来，你可得救我。”  
“放心，哥哥当然站在你这边。”霍震霄笑着揉了揉黎簇的头，“时间过得真快啊，一转眼我们黎簇都十八了……的确可以谈恋爱了。”  
-  
这对小鸳鸯原本的计划是女孩在家里做饭吃，菜都买好了，在冰箱里整整齐齐码着。爸妈时常不在家，黎簇和霍震霄也不愿学做饭，因而冰箱多数时候空空如也，眼下多了这么多新鲜蔬菜，倒叫人有点儿不适应了。  
黎簇先是帮霍震霄收拾好行李，然后喝了口水，又在房间里磨磨蹭蹭转了两圈，最后一咬牙，硬着头皮开口：“哥，我去帮小媛打打下手吧，怕她一个人忙不过来。”  
“你去了也是帮倒忙，别给人家小媛添乱了。”  
“可是把她一个客人晾在那里不太好吧……”  
“你就这么不想跟哥哥待在一块儿啊？”  
霍震霄本意是调侃，没想到黎簇听了这话，吓得几乎跳了起来：“我，我没有啊！我想哥哥还来不及呢……”  
黎簇语气中的讨好过于刻意，磨断了霍震霄最后的理智，火气噌地上了头，他只听脑子里嗡嗡响，天旋地转。他怒极反笑，一把抓住黎簇的胳膊：“你想哥哥？那太好了，哥哥也很想你。”  
黎簇凭借小动物的本能预感不妙，小小挣扎了一下，却只是被攥得更紧。他来不及叫痛，人已经被霍震霄拽到了床上。霍震霄的膝盖顶到他两腿之间，他忍不住惊呼一声，又被霍震霄捂住了嘴。霍震霄趴在他耳边，压低了声音：“黎簇，别跑啊，哥，哥，真，的，很，想，你。”  
黎簇发出一声呜咽，两手轻轻扒着霍震霄的胳膊，像是小狗的讨饶。霍震霄冷笑一声，膝盖继续磨蹭黎簇的阴茎，激得黎簇闭上眼睛扭过头去。  
霍震霄轻笑：“小簇乖，别叫出声，吓到女朋友可不好，你说是不是？”  
黎簇略微睁开一点眼睛，眼眶里已经蓄起泪花，神情中的悲愤还没消下去，但身体已经放软了。霍震霄满意地松开捂住黎簇嘴唇的手，从T恤下摆伸进去，狠狠掐了一把黎簇的腰，黎簇猛地弹起来，疼得要命，还酥酥麻麻怪舒服的，惦记着女朋友就在外面，还是咬着嘴唇不敢出声。霍震霄另一只手拉开黎簇的裤链，内裤上已经有些潮湿，黎簇不适地扭腰，被哥哥一把揽住了细腰，同时内裤也被拽了下来，性器软趴趴热乎乎地搭在那里。  
霍震霄把黎簇的小家伙放在手里把玩，放在对方腰间的手还在不住点火，不一会儿就感觉到黎簇的身子绷紧了，阴茎也逐渐硬起来。抬眼一看，黎簇两只手正捂着自己嘴巴，呻吟声像小狗一样黏糊又可怜，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，胸口剧烈起伏，显然是被玩儿爽了。霍震霄笑了笑，低下头把黎簇的阴茎含进嘴里，听到上方传来一声甜腻的低哭，感觉自己下面也起了反应，恨不得现在就把黎簇上了。  
黎簇还不自觉地开始拿两腿蹭他，霍震霄实在忍不住，把他裤子又扒下来一截，大手在他腿根处狠狠蹂躏，勾得黎簇不住大口喘息，好像刚刚被救起的溺水者。  
“嗯……啊……哥哥……”  
黎簇开始挺腰，霍震霄知道他快要到了，于是松开了嘴，换上两只手撸动。他把黎簇的t恤掀开，黎簇看见他的动作，大概是已经爽得神志不清了，竟然配合着他把t恤掀到了胸口以上，两眼雾蒙蒙地看向霍震霄：“哥哥，快一点嘛。”  
霍震霄低低骂了句操，使劲拧了一把黎簇的乳珠，黎簇又糊里糊涂地哭起来，扭着身子不知道是要躲还是想要，两手倒还紧紧拎着衣服，两颗红果在胸前翘着。再一看，他不知何时竟已经射了出来，白色精液铺满前胸。  
等高潮的劲儿过去，黎簇清醒过来，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起，看向霍震霄时浑身都发着抖。没想到霍震霄只是纯良无害地朝他笑笑：“把小簇弄脏了啊，真不好意思。快去洗洗吧，你女朋友也该做好饭了。”  
黎簇张张嘴，一万个问题在脑子里盘旋，最终还是什么都没有问。被自己哥哥摸了，还被摸爽了，还爽到射出来，这种事还能怎么问？他只好闷闷地“嗯”了一声，逃也似的揪着衣服跑去浴室，没留意到身后霍震霄晦暗不明的眼神。  
-  
黎簇一出门，霍震霄就从行李深处翻出了跳蛋和润滑剂。他本来没打算用的，是陈峥贼笑着非要塞进来，现在他倒觉得应该好好谢谢这位损友。他把两样东西揣进兜里，又随手拿了件T恤，先去厨房看了看，发现女生还在切菜，动作很生疏，显然是新手，估计还要很长时间才能把饭做好，于是放心地朝浴室走去。黎簇把浴室门锁上了，他只好抬手敲了敲门。  
“谁，谁啊？”  
“是我。”  
浴室里安静了几秒，然后黎簇的声音传来：“我很快就好了，有什么事吗？等我出去再说好不好？”  
霍震霄叹口气：“你那件衣服脏了吧？我给你拿了一件干净的，你开门，把衣服拿进去换上。”  
他在门口站了一会儿，才终于听到“咔哒”一声。门极其缓慢地开启，才露出一线灯光，他立刻一把推开门，在黎簇惊诧的目光中挤进来，又迅速把门关上。  
黎簇提起一口气就要喊出声，忽然朝厨房的方向瞥了一眼，只得硬生生把这口气咽下了。  
“你到底要干什么！”他压低声音质问，作出一副凶狠的表情，霍震霄冷着脸，空出的手抓住他手腕一扭，把他翻了个身按到了洗手台上，黎簇轻哼一声，脸颊几乎贴着镜子，腹部被洗手台边缘硌得生疼。  
“小簇，你乖乖的啊，”霍震霄轻轻咬他耳朵，“我不想弄疼你。”  
霍震霄只用一只手就制住了他，黎簇想到这儿，不由得生出对霍震霄的恐惧。霍震霄压着他，把另一只手上的东西放到洗手台上，有把润滑剂摸了出来。  
“一定要乖哦。”霍震霄语气体贴，近乎溺爱地亲了亲黎簇的耳朵。黎簇却忍不住颤抖，鼻子一抽，哭了出来。  
“哎呀，小簇怎么哭了？”霍震霄伸出手指，轻柔地为他抹去眼泪，又轻笑一声：“怎么啦？哥哥欺负你了吗？”  
黎簇从镜子里看着霍震霄的面孔。他从未见过这样的哥哥，哥哥明明是在笑，眼神却好冷，让他好怕。哥哥就是在欺负他，可是眼下他怎么敢说出口？只好含着泪水一个劲儿地摇头。  
霍震霄叹了口气：“小簇，哥哥是最爱你的，怎么舍得欺负你。别哭了，好不好？”  
霍震霄语气温和，一只手却狠狠掐着黎簇的下巴。他指尖冰凉，力气又大，黎簇被吓得打了个冷战，硬是把眼泪憋了回去，没忍住打了个嗝。霍震霄笑着松开他的下巴，在他耳朵上奖励似的咬了一口：“真乖……果然，哥哥的小簇最乖了。”  
黎簇骤然瞪大眼睛。就好像霍震霄说的是一句咒语，他明明全身冰冷得发抖，然而当霍震霄叫他“哥哥的小簇”，他竟还是无可救药地感觉腹部涌过一阵热流。他是哥哥的小簇，哥哥拥有他，他被哥哥拥有……他是哥哥的。  
他浑身颤抖了一下，脸红着稍微向后依偎到哥哥的怀里。霍震霄自然注意到了弟弟的变化，眼神一亮，惊喜地在黎簇脸上亲了一口。  
黎簇心里乱成一团，头脑中还有一点理智告诉他这是不对的，身体却已经不知不觉放弃了抵抗。哥哥的手伸进了t恤，温柔地揉弄他的乳头，他挺着胸脯发出舒服的喘息，迷迷糊糊地想：他属于哥哥，做这种事也是理所应当的吧？  
霍震霄开始揉他的屁股。好舒服。他忍不住软绵绵地叫了句：“哥哥。”霍震霄手下突然使了力气，引来黎簇轻声痛呼，霍震霄急忙在上面轻轻揉了几把：“对不起，小簇，是哥哥不好，哥哥不会再弄疼你了。”  
“嗯。”黎簇乖乖点头，被玩儿得迷迷糊糊，一只手扶住面前的镜子，把屁股稍微翘起来一点，方便哥哥揉弄，“哥哥，我乖乖的，可不可以不要弄疼我？”  
霍震霄一愣，没想到弟弟这么快就进入了状态，他以为还要再费些时候。不过这样当然最好，他趁着黎簇还没回魂儿，赶忙倒了一手的润滑剂，一边亲吻黎簇的后颈，湿黏黏的手指探入股间。  
摸到穴口时，黎簇轻哼了一声，屁股不安地摇晃。霍震霄安抚地在他脊背处亲吻。“小簇最乖了，是不是？放松，让哥哥进去。”  
黎簇抽了抽鼻子，迷迷茫茫地回头看着霍震霄，霍震霄不禁笑起来：“小簇放松，听话，放松就不疼了。”  
霍震霄想了想，另一只手向前探去。黎簇刚刚射过一次，小家伙现在不是太精神，但依然很敏感，霍震霄刚把手放上去，黎簇就像过了电一样浑身颤抖，腻乎乎地呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊个不停。霍震霄趁机将手指挤进去，黎簇突然惊呼一声，霍震霄急忙提醒：“嘘，女朋友还在厨房呢。”  
黎簇被吓得哑了声，后穴猛地夹紧，手指被软肉夹得极舒服，让霍震霄不禁想象阴茎进入时的感觉。  
“她……她是不是知道了？”黎簇委委屈屈地说。霍震霄本想刺激刺激他，黎簇却转过头来看他，小脸脏兮兮，眉头紧紧皱着，看起来可怜得不行，霍震霄一下子心软了：“没有的事，只要小簇听话，哥哥不会让她知道的。”  
得到了肯定的答案，黎簇甜兮兮地笑起来，霍震霄看得一阵恍惚，手指忍不住往里捅了捅，惹得黎簇又哼哼了几声。  
“嗯……哥哥真好。”黎簇说完，把上半身压低，屁股又翘起来一点。霍震霄盯着黎簇穴口的眼神凶恶至极，他把自己的家伙放在黎簇的臀瓣上磨蹭，手指进出速度加快，恨不能一秒钟扩张好，换自己的阴茎插进去。  
手指扩张到三根的时候，黎簇闷哼一声，又射了一次。霍震霄怕他累着，急忙抽出手指：“累不累？来，哥哥抱会儿。”  
黎簇却一抽鼻子，扭着屁股追赶霍震霄的手指：“不累，我要哥哥填满我……”  
霍震霄听得气血上涌，再也忍耐不住，刚要拉下自己的裤链，就听到门外传来女声：“小簇，哥哥，过来吃饭吧！”  
黎簇从欲望中回过神来，打了个哆嗦，猛地直起身子，撞进霍震霄的怀里。两人对视一眼，黎簇强作镇定地朝厨房喊着：“我……我们马上就好！”一开口才意识到自己声音有多沙哑，亡羊补牢地清了清嗓子，小声对霍震霄说：“哥，呃，我们，我们该去吃饭了……”  
霍震霄恋恋不舍地在他臀上拍了拍，目光落在自己拿进来的跳蛋上。黎簇顺着他的目光看过去，吓得开始挣扎：“不，别用那个，哥哥我求你了……”  
霍震霄一下子冷了脸，揉着黎簇的腰，沉声道：“小簇不想要了？”  
黎簇咽了咽口水，横竖不敢反抗，只好抽抽搭搭地重新趴好，撅起屁股：“想要，想要的，哥哥给的，小簇都想要。”  
-  
黎簇看起来很奇怪，嘴唇紧紧抿着，眼里泛起水雾，皮肤潮红，走路姿势也有些别扭，坐下时撑着桌子，一脸视死如归，好像屁股底下是张老虎凳一样。霍震霄倒是没事人一样，施施然跟在黎簇身后走过来，在他旁边落座。  
菜已经上齐了，女生把碗筷摆在两人面前，霍震霄说了谢谢，黎簇却始终低着头，女生忍不住多看了他一眼。霍震霄“哦”了一声，把黎簇搂进自己怀里：“刚才我们聊到一些事，小簇心情不太好，让他缓一缓吧。”  
霍震霄宠溺地揉了揉黎簇的头发，黎簇还是像个木偶娃娃一样没什么反应。女生不疑有他，应答了一声，坐回了自己的位置。“黎簇，”女生温柔道，“快吃饭吧，也许会让心情好起来哦。”  
霍震霄眯了眯眼，被女生的语气搞得有些不快，放在桌下的手伸进口袋按下跳蛋开关。黎簇突然低哭一声，甚至把屁股抬了起来，女生吓了一跳。霍震霄装出担忧的样子，把黎簇搂得更紧：“小簇，你还好吗？”  
黎簇在心里骂娘，霍震霄这个大尾巴狼，披个羊皮还真当自己是什么善男信女了。表面上极其幽怨地瞪了霍震霄一眼，还要压着呻吟，尽量正常地说：“我没事，哥哥。”  
“没事就好，”霍震霄纯良地笑了笑，假装二十四孝好哥哥，“那我们吃饭吧。小簇要多吃点啊，这可都是你女朋友做的。”  
黎簇咬牙切齿。女朋友？呵呵。就在不久之前，他还是要跟一个女人做爱的，然而现在？他被一个男人，还是自己的哥哥撸射了一次，又被自己的哥哥往屁股里塞了跳蛋，而那个不久之前要跟他做爱的女人就坐在他对面……这是什么操蛋的人生啊。  
“小簇？”  
屁股里的震动停了下来，黎簇喘了口气，朝女生笑笑：“嗯，小媛做的饭，我吃不掉也要通通吃完的。”  
女生羞涩地笑起来。黎簇感觉到屁股里的玩意儿再次开始震动，不过有了刚才的经验，他的表情管理升了一个等级不止，甚至能朝霍震霄挤出一个笑来。  
殊不知自己这一笑，眼角媚意流转，脸蛋潮红，比起挑衅倒更像勾引。霍震霄挑挑眉，本就没得到纾解的性欲更盛，真想现在就把黎簇压到餐桌上干……也让对面这位“女朋友”好好看看，黎簇到底是谁的人。  
见霍震霄表情不对，害怕再出什么幺蛾子，黎簇赶忙端起饭碗，开始夹菜。他是真的要吃饭的，霍震霄总不至于变态到让他连饭都吃不了吧？  
“嗯，好吃！”他眯起眼朝对面的女生笑，礼节性地赞赏，没想到女生柔情蜜意地回了一个笑给他。黎簇心中大呼完蛋，下意识看向霍震霄，果然对上一对阴鸷的眼神，下一秒就感觉到屁股里的震动变强，他端碗的手颤抖了一下，急忙把碗放到桌上。好在声音不大，女生也已经低下头开始吃饭了，没注意到他俩的动作。  
跳蛋的震动过于强烈，黎簇脸红得不行，忍不住抓着饭桌边缘，略微抬起屁股，同时收缩自己的穴肉，想让那里好过一些，谁知却把跳蛋送进了更深的位置，正巧抵住自己的敏感点，他狠狠咬着嘴唇才没呻吟出声。  
快感过于强烈，黎簇忍不住大口呼吸了几次，咬着嘴唇小心翼翼地坐下，汗水从额头滴下来。那玩意儿顶得他直想扭腰摆胯，两条大腿不住地磨蹭，此时一阵熟悉的快感从性器传来，他低头一看，果然睡裤上被顶起了一个小帐篷。他在心里骂了句霍震霄死变态，不甘心地朝对方的裤裆瞪了一眼。霍震霄那儿也支起来了，黎簇本应嘲笑一番，然而看着霍震霄即使遮了一层布也显然尺寸可观的阴茎，他却忍不住咽了咽口水。  
被这家伙操会是什么感觉？  
黎簇慌忙转移视线，端起碗勉强扒了两口饭。他怎么会想这种事？还嫌霍震霄欺负得不够吗？然而话是这样说，黎簇一边夹菜，一边还是忍不住想象着是霍震霄的阴茎在操他……  
黎簇夹紧双腿，闭上眼睛，几乎藏不住喘息。跳蛋还在不停震动，在想象中，他已经瘫坐在椅子上双腿大开，霍震霄的阴茎埋在他的体内，而女友就在对面看着他，一脸震惊与嫌恶……黎簇发出一声音调极高的闷哼，急忙咳嗽了几下掩盖过去。  
女友看他面色不对，关切地问：“小簇，你是不是不太舒服？”  
霍震霄笑了笑，好整以暇地朝他裤裆瞟，果然看见一块被洇湿的布料。黎簇一边哑着嗓子安抚女友，一只手小心地触碰自己的阴茎，好像被烫着一样弹开，又犹犹豫豫地抚摸上来。  
-  
霍震霄没有再逗弄黎簇，把跳蛋关了。黎簇眨眨眼，有点儿懵，疑惑地朝他瞥了一眼。他没有理会黎簇，专心致志地对付面前的饭菜，时不时和女生搭话一两句，黎簇唯恐这是暴风雨前地平静，也不再浪费时间想些有的没的，赶紧闷头苦吃。  
接下来的时间里霍震霄没再使坏，黎簇却总是仿佛如坐针毡，时不时地把手伸进两腿之间，夹紧双腿磨蹭，转头看着霍震霄，咬咬嘴唇，欲言又止。霍震霄心里暗笑，心知是黎簇食髓知味，现在没人逗他便开始发浪，却还假装一无所知，慢悠悠地吃饭，聊天。黎簇赌气，不再瞟他，故意和女生暧昧，逗得女生脸红不已。霍震霄在心里冷哼一声，让这小子猖狂一会儿吧，等这顿饭吃完有他受的。  
饭后，女生提出要走，毕竟今天的确有“兄弟叙旧”这么个由头，两人就没有挽留。只是霍震霄提出要送她一程，黎簇原本期冀的目光瞬间幽怨起来，也只好偷偷撇嘴，还是笑着和两人打招呼说再见。  
霍震霄关门前朝黎簇笑了笑，一只手伸进口袋，把跳蛋调到了最大档。  
-  
“我回来啦。”  
霍震霄推开门。黎簇本来还坐在原位，趴在桌子上喘着，抬头见了霍震霄，立刻撑着桌子站起来，两腿发软地朝他走了过去。  
霍震霄这才发现黎簇已经脱下了睡裤和内裤，白皙精瘦的大腿微微颤抖着。他怕黎簇摔倒，急忙走过去扶住，黎簇却挣开他的手，在他跟前跪了下来。  
黎簇扯开他的裤链，把他的阴茎掏出来舔了一口，而后两手攥住撸动，两眼湿漉漉地朝上看着：“哥哥，要操我吗？”


End file.
